


Ravioli

by mcschnuggles



Series: The Regression Zone [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Merle, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Taako, caregiver!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Taako hasn’t told Kravitz he regresses yet, so when Kravitz drops by, Magnus and Merle have to keep them apart for as long as they can.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako
Series: The Regression Zone [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Ravioli

Magnus is good at protecting his friends from a lot of things.

Some things come easily, like protecting them from monsters and general danger. Other things come a little harder, like protecting Merle from his regrets or protecting Taako from his night terrors. A little tougher, but still manageable.

Then there are things that he’s not sure he could do.

Mid-naptime, Taako rolls over, tugs on Magnus’s sleeve, and whispers, “Make sure he never sees me like this.”

“Wait, who? Kravitz?”

And with a nod, he falls back asleep.

He didn’t think he’d ever have to make good on that.

He told Merle just in case, but he was sure that Taako would resolve it on his own. Taako’s always so independent, especially when it comes to his love life, that it only made sense he wouldn’t drag Magnus and Merle into telling his boyfriend he regresses.

That’s what Magnus thought.

Then Kravitz dropped by the base unannounced while Taako was little.

Maybe it’s a blessing that they run into him while they’re getting dinner, as opposed to him coming to their dorm, where there’s nowhere for Taako to run or hide.

Taako’s chattering, happily showing Carey and Killian his Necromancer Barbie, which rarely ever leaves his side when he’s small. Maybe it’s a little conceited, but it always makes Magnus puff up with pride to see Taako so happy with his new toy. Whatever’s been bothering him, he hasn’t said, but it’s left him sitting comfortably on the lower side of his headspace.

“We have to go.” Merle says gravely.

“What? Why?”

“Behind you. And don’t be obvious about it.”

Which Magnus responds to by turning all the way around. He sees Kravitz almost immediately. It’s hard not to notice death incarnate walking into the cafeteria. A few people, mainly those who have met him, don’t bat an eye. Angus even waves, to which he warmly responds. After all, it’s a much warmer greeting than he’s getting from the rest of the cafeteria, who know enough about both his part in the apprehension of Lucas Miller and his relationship with Taako to recognize him as Death and promptly skedaddle.

“Way to be subtle.” Merle mutters.

“Hey, Taako, let’s get out of here!” Magnus suggests, hoping his smile doesn’t betray his panic. While Carey and Killian look at him strangely, neither of them say anything. “We can just order a pizza and hang out in our dorm!”

Taako looks up. He’s biting on the side of his thumb, so maybe the noise has been getting to him too. “With ravioli?” he asks.

“Yeah, we can get ravioli.” Merle says.

“Okay. Bye, Carey! Bye, Kill’yin!” He waves goodbye to both of them. Carey waves back, but Killian is too busy trying to smother a coo to wave. To Magnus’s knowledge, this is her first time directly interacting with sweet baby Taako, as opposed to six-and-older gremlin Taako.

The three of them take the back way out. It’s away from the food, so they don’t have to fare with any lines, and they’re able to slip away without any troubles.

“Maggie’s tiny too?” Taako asks, casting a look over his shoulder back at the cafeteria.

“No, kiddo. It was just a little too loud in there for me.”

Taako nods in understanding and slips his free hand into Magnus’s. “S’okay, Maggie. Big noises ‘s scary.”

Thankfully, that stops any additional questions from Taako. He perfectly quiet all the way back to their room, and only when they’re unlocking their front door does he start to get restless again.

Taako whines, casting a look down the hall and only pouting more when he sees it’s empty. “I want ravioli.”

“In a minute, bud.” Merle promises. “We’ll order in and make Magnus go get it, okay?”

Taako furrows his brow, but nonetheless nods. “Okay.”

Magnus ignores that jab, running strategy. If Kravitz was out looking for them, it means he probably already checked their room. With any luck, he won’t come back, and if he does, they can all just pretend to not be home again. All that leaves is having to be sneaky when he’s out getting food, and then they should be home free.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were avoiding me.”

Magnus jumps, spinning to see Death himself standing in the doorway.

Taako squeals with delight. “ _Ravioli!_ ”

Kravitz grins a slow, easy smile. “There’s my moppet.” He almost topples over as Taako crashes into him full force, wrapping his legs around Kravitz’s waist and refusing to let go.

“Been asking for you for _forever_.” Taako says, tone accusatory and face twisted into a pout.

“Well, I’ve been _looking_ for you for forever.” Kravitz presses a light kiss to Taako’s forehead, making him giggle and pull away. “Who knew one little boy would be so hard to find?”

“You have ravioli?” Merle asks. He doesn’t seem to find this the earth-shattering twist that Magnus does.

“I _am_ ‘Ravioli.’” Kravitz amends. He adjusts Taako so he’s sitting on his hip. At some point, either without him noticing or without him caring, Taako slipped a hand into his breast pocket and produced a small package of gummy worms that he’s now nibbling on. “It’s the name he uses when he’s feeling especially small. He got ‘Rav’ from ‘Krav’ and then ‘Ravioli’ from that.”

Taako nods, his cheeks puffed with gummy worms. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, love, but please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“You _knew_?” Magnus sputters. He gestures wildly at Taako, almost too confused for words. “But you said you didn’t want him to know!”

Taako blinks. “I did?”

“You said, and I quote ‘Make sure he never sees me like this’!”

“Yeah, cuz my hair looked bad that day!”

Magnus’s jaw drops. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“Pretty hair is serious business, Maggie!”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
